Insecure
by OddFeather
Summary: Korra isn't sure she is worthy of Mako...what will Mako do? Read and find out! MAKORRA OVERLOAD! You have been warned.


**Hey random people! I got this idea earlier, so I wrote it. Makorra overload! You have been warned.**

**I do not own Legend of Korra. Even though I wish I did, I know it would be way to disasterous.**

* * *

Korra and Mako walked through the streets of Republic City holding hands. They were crossing the bridge at Republic City Park.

*flashback*

_Korra was lying on her bed reading some scrolls that Tenzin gave her to study. She didn't object to it, but she had been reading more scrolls than usual._

_She had just read something about a lion-turtle when she heard a knock on the door. _

"_Come in!" she said, leaving a finger at the word she paused at. _

_The door slowly opened to reveal Mako. _

"_Hey, Mako." Korra said. _

"_Hey, Korra." Mako said, sitting next to Korra. "What are you reading?"_

"_Some scrolls Tenzin gave me." Korra replied. "What are you doing here?"_

"_What? You don't want me here?" Mako teased. Korra threw her pillow at Mako's, hitting him in the face._

"_You know what I meant." Korra said. Mako picked the pillow up off the floor and threw at Korra, where it hit the back of her head. _

_Korra turned around and scowled at him. Mako smirked. "You started it." Mako said._

_Korra sat up and began to hit Mako with the pillow. Mako smiled, then grabbed Korra's wrist and pinned her. _

"_Korra, I only came to ask you if you wanted a tour around Republic City, not to get in a pillow fight." Mako laughed. "I know you've only seen a view places in the city, so I thought you might like a tour."_

"_Oh." Korra said. "But isn't it, like, almost sunset by now?"_

"_I know that." Mako smiled. "The city is just more beautiful at night. It would be nice to go then. So….what do you say?"_

"_Umm….sure. I need a break from these scrolls, anyway." Korra said. _

"_Great." Mako said, releasing Korra from his grip._

_Right after he got up, a pillow hit him in the back of his head. He turned around to see a smirking Korra. _

"_I win the fight, though." Korra said. Mako picked the pillow and threw it over Korra, where it hit the wall and fell behind her back. "Were you aiming for me?" Korra asked sitting up._

_Mako shrugged. "I might have been."_

_Korra punched his arm. _

*end of flashback*

"How do you like your tour so far?" Mako asked Korra as they walked off the bridge.

"It's nice." Korra said. "I can't believe how much of the city I didn't see yet! It's amazing. Thanks for showing me."

"No problem." Mako said, smiling.

"Ooooh!" came a girly voice. "Look at him!"

Korra looked past Mako to three girls on the sidewalk, one of which was pointing at Mako. Mako followed Korra's gaze.

"Ugh." Korra said. "Looks like we have some_ girly_ company." She seethed through her teeth.

The three girls made their way over to Korra and Mako.

"Hello!" one of them said in a cheery voice. "I'm Zora." She held her hand out to Mako and Korra. Mako and Korra both shook her hand.

Zora seemed to be from the Fire Nation, since she was wearing red and a chocker necklace with a Fire Nation emblem attached to it.

Zora was pushed aside by a girl who seemed to be from the Earth Kingdom. "Hi." She said, shaking Mako's hand without him even holding it out or anything. "I'm Nyma. And you are?"

Korra's blood began to boil. _She better not try anything funny. _She thought.

"On a date with my girlfriend." Mako tried to reply nicely, but annoyance was completely visible. He freed his hand from the girl's grasp.

Korra saw from the corner of her eye Zora backing away with an afraid look.

Nyma scoffed. "_This_ is your _girlfriend?_"

"What is _that _supposed to mean?" Korra spat.

"Well, I'd figure that someone like_ him_ would be able to do _way _better than a _tomboy." _Nyma spat back. Then she turned back to Mako. "You could date someone like _me."_

"Sorry, but I'm perfectly happy dating Korra." Mako said, not even concealing his annoyance. Right as Mako gripped Korra's hand again and was about to walk away, Nyma got in their way.

"Why would you be happy about dating someone who isn't very girly, dresses poorly, doesn't do her hair right, doesn't wear make-up, and just…isn't pretty. Plus her personality is probably bad." Nyma said with a smirk.

Korra felt the blows, metaphorically speaking. And it hurt. Badly.

Mako got very, very angry, though. He slipped from Korra's grasp and used firebending to chase the third girl away and was yelling at Nyma. Zora had disappeared.

Korra, on the other hand, backed away, then ran down the sidewalk, and stopped at a tree. She fell to her knees.

Nyma's voice ran through her head: _….and just…isn't pretty._

Korra pulled her knees to her chest and put her rested her head on her knees and began to cry. Korra wasn't one of those girls who cared about being pretty, but she did care about being worthy of Mako. And with what Nyma said…..she didn't seem lie she was. And it hurt.

Korra heard footsteps walking across the grass, but she didn't look up. "Korra….." she heard Mako's voice say. She still didn't look up.

Mako sat kneeled down next to Korra. "Korra, you shouldn't listen to that girl." He said calmly. "She doesn't know what she's talking about."

"Sorry." Korra said. "It's just….sometimes I don't think I'm worthy enough of you. I'm not one of those girly girls who put make-up all over their faces or wears dresses…"

"Korra…you aren't pretty." Mako said.

"What?" Korra said.

"You're not pretty. You're _beautiful_. You might not wear make-up or dress up for things…." Mako said sweetly, leaning closer to Korra. "but you're still ten times more beautiful than every other girl I've ever seen."

Korra looked at Mako and smiled, her cheeks as red as a tomato. "Thanks, Mako…"

Mako smiled. "C'mon. There's still one thing I want to show you before the sun is down." He said, holding his hand out to Korra.

Korra took Mako's hand and he lifted her up, and she wiped the remaining tears away before Mako began to lead her to the Pro-bending Arena.

Mako led her up some stairs. He stopped outside of a door. "Close your eyes. I want it to be a surprise."

Korra had a confused expression on her face, but closed her eyes.

Mako, just as an extra precaution, put his hands over Korra's eyes. He opened the door and led Korra inside his old room. He led her to the window and removed his hands from her eyes. "You can open your eyes, now." He said.

Korra opened her eyes and saw through the window Air Temple Island, along with a beautiful sunset.

Korra smiled. "It's beautiful." Korra said. She turned around and wrapped her arms around Mako's neck and hugged him. "Thanks for doing this for me."

Mako wrapped his arms around her waist and hugged her back. "You're welcome." He said.

Then he kissed her.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed it. :) Please review!**


End file.
